Lives of the espada
by Dan M.000
Summary: Mayuri revived the memories of 5 espadas, so they could remember the lives they had when they were alive. He made them do a video log, telling about their tragic lives. Rated T for slight cussing, sadness, and probably future chapters. Please R
1. Zomari Leroux

**A/N: So nobody gets confused, basically it is the characters talking to you. Also so everyone knows this, the country they lived in will basically be where I think the names comes from. Ex: Neliel Tu Oderschvank would be from Germany..or Norway. I'm basically going with where I think the origin of the name would be from. And if I am incorrect on the places, then sorry, and replace that little part in your head lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Bleach, if I did the show would be crappy lol**

* * *

Mayuri was sitting at his computer dealing with his stuff and never bothered to turn around "Hello there..You must be here about my experiment" he turned around looking annoyed "You don't even remember what it is?..I'm working with idiots" and he sighed "My experiment was to see if I could revive the memory of the life the Arrancar lived before they died and when they were souls to see if it has any connection to what kind of hollow they turn into. Whether it be human like, animal or become a just plain weird looking hollow. I have found out that it does seem possible, especially because I made them do a video log on their life..There's a chair over there, so sit down and watch the video logs" he said as he pointed to a chair, and after that he put in the video tape

My name is Zomari Leroux and I grew up in France. My family was poor, but I was lucky enough to go to school. I always had eyes watching me, giving me nasty looks for no reason. When I was in school, I was always picked on, and I would end up punching the person in their face. I always got into fights at school, and I never started them, they picked on me for no reason. Probably to get a reaction out of me. And it always worked, I tried meditation, but it never helped. Especially when I went home. My dad was always drunk, he gave me disgusting looks. Once in a while he'd smack me around for no reason, and my mother would just sit there, to scared to do anything. Somehow, school was a lot better than home, even though everyone, even teachers were giving me dirty looks as if I was some punk. I got into so many fights that I was kicked out of school, and when I grew up I had to do small jobs to scrape by. I was still given those looks. They still all looked at me as if I was some monster, for no reason and they didn't even know me. I would always try and keep my cool, I always got fired at work for getting into fights. I was arrested plenty of times for assault. Then one day when I went inside a bar after work, there was a guy there giving me that look. Looking at me as if I was some punk child ready to beat him up and steal his money. Even the bartender was watching to me to see if I was going to do anything. The guy spoke up to me and said awful things for no reason. I stood there and tried to ignore him, I even hummed to myself to mediate and relax. The man kept going on and on, and the bartender never said or did a thing. Then I snapped, and punched him in the face, and after that I grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face into the bar table repeatedly. There was blood almost everywhere. I killed the man, and then the policeman came and arrested me, I was sentenced to death, because I was dubbed a menace to society. My death sentence was hanging, and do you want to know what my last words were? Dam you all to hell for looking at me with those mocking, judgmental eyes. And nothing more than asecond after I dropped through the floor and died instantly. My soul was bound to that spot in the place where I was hung. I was screaming yelling at me for looking at me with those judgmental, criticizing, horrible eyes. Then you can guess what happened after that..I turned into a hollow.

_Zomari's video log ended and Szayel's video started_

* * *

**A/N: If anyones wondering why I chose France is mainly because of his last name Leroux. To me it seems like it could be french. But France is in with a lot of history of Africa, so that's kind of how I got he idea for the placement of where he grew up at. Oh and by the way, if anyone somehow gets the idea I was going with people being racist towards him. I wasn't, people just hated him. I guess you could think, becuase of his piercings. So go with that if you want lol**

I know this one isn't that good, but trust me on this, it will get a lot better. And please Review! And critisicm is welcome

Also as a heads up, I'm doing only 4 other espada and it's going to pretty much be from low rank to high rank. So next chapter will be about Szayel Aporro Granz.

So everyone knows, I wil try and put up a new chapter everyday, or every 2, possibly 3 days. Read my profile for times I'm on so you can have a good idea : )


	2. Szayel Aporro Granz

Hello my name is Szayel Aporro Granz, and I lived in Spain. I was actually quite a happy person, and I was always interested in science, and I loved moths and making ink for writing. I was living with my older brother, Yylforte, at the time. He loved bulls for some reason. He was impressed by their raw power, whether it be the ones for bull fighting, or the wild ones. I loved moths because I think their beautiful and that sparkly little dust that comes off of them too. But when I was living in Spain, I was attending college, taking science, and anatomy. I think I wanted to be one of those people that deals with dissecting organ donors. So I guess I was a little sadistic. Everything was going fine for me, until one day. There was the running of the bulls, and my brother went to go see, and decided to be one of the people that helps lead them towards the stadium. It should be easy to guess what happened to him, he was to slow and got trampled to death. After his death, I became quite a dark and solitary person. I engulfed myself in my studies, and shunned everyone away from me. My only little moments of piece was at night when the moths were out. I still remember sitting outside on my porch on a warm summer night, watching the moths fly into and around the light. I stood up and walked toward the light and lifted my finger to see if they would land on it. But instead I chased them away..And out of anger I smashed the light, and my way to see the moths again. My hand got cut up from the glass, so I bandaged it, no harm really.

After a mad lonely year, I got my job, as the head surgeon when it came to removing the organs. I ordered people around as if they were my dog. I didn't care about them whatsoever, once in a while they got a little cut on the hand by accident. Right after they pissed me off. I couldn't get fired, I was the best they had and wouldn't dare do anything to me. I forgot to mention, I pretty much climbed my way to head surgeon by stomping on everybody. The tactic works oh so very well for me, and I loved seeing how they squirmed. Doing that to them was the best thing ever in my opinion. I didn't care if they got demoted or were close to losing their jobs, in my opinion. You have to squash a few ants to get to the top of the ant hill, and that's exactly what I did. But I was still lonely, and I never got to see the moths because my light outside on my porch was still broken. I never bothered to get it fixed for some reason. I was probably to caught up drinking to even notice or care. And then came the day I died. I was at home, pissed off as can be, I got fired from my job. They said they didn't need me anymore. I was pissed off , when I came home the first thing I did was have a drink, and then another and another and another. I was, as people would say, wasted. I was talking to myself, yelling about how I got fired. I threw and kicked bottles everywhere. I got so mad that I lit a match, and burned the house down. I just stood outside on my back porch with that broken light, watching it burn down, and then I heard a cracking sound and looked up. A part of the house fell down right on me, crushing me. I screamed for help, but nobody came. I was in so much pain, and after a while I gave up on my screaming. I knew that nobody was coming to help me. Everybody hated me, and my older brother was gone. He was dead, so there was no hope of anyone coming to my rescue. I lied there quietly under the broken off piece, waiting for death. I had my arm sticking out, and my hand held up high, seeing if a moth would land on my hand. And luckily, one did, it landed right there on my hand, just like how a butterfly does when you stick your hand out to it. And I closed my eyes and drifted off to death. I was bound to the rubble of my home, and turned into a hollow.

* * *

**A/N:** **I know this chapter wasn't very long, and the reason I had him living moths is because in his release form, he kind has that demonic moth or butterfly thing. And I thought I'd go with moth, and I personally think that went well with this, if I did butterfly, I would have had him have a heart attack on his porch in the afternoon the next day. And I though his named seemed somewhat Spanierd (however you spell it), but I also here his name is possibly german or something else. Which is why I went with lived in spain, instead of grew up.**

** The next espada I'm doing will be Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and I hope I can get a longer chapter. If you haven't figured it out yet, I don't care for short chapters, I at least like to get around 1,000 or 2,000 words. And don't forget to review! (please) Also I would like to know, if you kind of like this writing style for this, or if you would like it in a speaking style, where it's basically kind of like this. EX: "I was a lonely son of a bitch" he said sounding irritated and depressed.**


	3. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez

**A/N: I have to say right now, thank you for the review..Even if it is just one lol**

* * *

Hello, My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez and I grew up in France. Growing up I was a little hell raiser, always causing some kind of minor trouble. I'd sometimes 'accidentally' break things about 10 times a week. And that was when I was 5. But growing up, after the hell raising stopped of course, I loved going to the zoo. I got to see all the animals, but I especially liked the panthers. My heart warmed right up when I saw some baby panthers right there in the corner playing with each other. At such a young age, they were quite the little scrappers. They looked like vicious little things, but adorable all at the same time. Right then and there, they were my favorite animals. As I grew up I became a bit obsessed with them, always reading about the facts on them. I could spit out any fact about panthers I wanted in nothing more than a second if someone asked me. But get this, my hair color is not naturally blue, I dyed it blue, making sure no roots would show. And I'm not going to tell you what it is, but around my teenage years. I guess I was in that rebellious faze at the time, and I never bothered to change it back, especially because the ladies actually seemed to like me better with blue hair. And believe it or not, along with that rebellious faze of mine, I was actually into the whole saving the animals things, I would be at the protests. I went green piece sometimes, as in breaking into some of those places, stealing the animals, with a group of course, and once in a while I'd get into peoples faces. Sometimes I punched people out, fun times it was. But my parents kicked me out of the house because I was to much for them to handle, along with some of the animals I had to keep at the house for a while until the group could find a proper place to release the animals

But I quite the thing because I was actually getting tired of having to worry about being arrested, getting arrested for the breaking and entering, and I couldn't handle dealing with having to keep snakes, rabbits, rats..I hate rats, and some other animals in my room. Plus I only had a minimum wage job at the time, I couldn't exactly afford to keep them for very long. But I still had that love for animals, and I managed to get a job at the zoo, which helped me get a job as wildlife rescue, so I got to protect endangered animals and animals in general from poachers. So I was in Africa mostly for a while, and sometimes I got to go to the amazon, to save gorillas and other monkeys. I did get to save a few panthers though, and it was actually quite a rewarding time for me. I actually scared away a hell of a lot of poachers, I'd even screw with them sometimes by making them think there was a jaguar or some other vicious wild cat around. Or even hold a gun to their head and make them think I was gonna kill them. I used one sentence a lot to them, especially when they said I wouldn't shoot them because my job wouldn't let me. And I'd tell them 'They know about me, I follow their rules, but I don't really work for them. I guess you could say I'm a vigilante, that has no problem shooting your ass, so let the animal(s) go and I won't kill you.' It worked every time, but sometimes I never really got to do that to them. I ended up shooting their legs to make sure they don't get away, and sometimes they would let me get information out of them as to where their group is, in almost any way I wanted.

Then one day when we went out, we got to help a black panther. The mother was shot by a poacher, and it had only one baby, and it was a girl. The mother unfortunately died because the injury was to great. And being the trouble maker I am, I offered to take care of her, and managed to actually have her as, kind of a pet. So I took her home with me and named her Sasha. She was a darling little ball of fluff, and feisty to. She was the only thing that pretty much warmed my heart. So I could take care of her, the wild life rescue people I worked with, actually sort of let me go. I just had to go to the place everyday, and work there for a few hours. My home was actually kind of big, and when I left somewhere, I had kept her in nice huge cage, she was just a harmless little cub at the time. I played with her everyday, and even brought her with me to work for some check ups and interaction with some of the other panthers in captivity there. Because I knew that she would have to be set free in the wild sometime. I dreaded that day, because I got more attached to her than I said I would.

But you see, I lived in a neighborhood, and people were to worried about Sasha getting out, they had every right to worry of course. It's a 200lb cat that can easily rip you a new hole. But, because of the fact I owned her. I did go door to door, telling them, or in some people's opinion, warning them about the fact I own a panther. A lot of them thought I was crazy, and my dyed blue hair didn't help much. But I proved it to them by showing them my licence and proof of my job. And told them that if somehow, she gets out, to call me or my work place and not animal control. So I gave them the phone numbers incase. She did get out, because once in a while, I would actually put her on a leash and take her for a walk, and play with her at the park. Sometimes people almost called the cops, thinking I was getting mauled. I was lucky enough to stop the playing before that ever happened, and she never got loose. She was becoming more like an actual pet than a wild animal to me.

Unfortunately one day, Sasha did get out. I forgot to lock her cage, and she got out and must have jumped the fence. A full grown panther on the loose, news got wind of the incident. So it wasn't going to be long before animal control would come. I was at work, and thankfully, my neighbor actually called my work place to warn me about the news copter that spotted her. My neighbor actually got a little interested in Sasha, and visited once in a while. But back to the event..I rushed right over there as fast as I could. When I got there, she had a toy poodle in her mouth. I yelled at her to drop it, she hesitated a bit, thinking it was her food. I managed to get the poodle out of her mouth. And the news people, captured the whole thing on tape. They labeled me as a crazy man, having no idea I owned her. But that incident started whole new others things. My work place got wind of the incident, and decided that they wanted to take her away, but I said no and wouldn't let them. So they decided to fire me and I stopped getting money. And for some reason after the poodle incident, Sasha actually became more like a wild animal. When we played, she was actually a lot more rough. I got a claw mark on my shoulder when we were playing. And believe it or not, Sasha was normally very careful when playing with me. She understood her power, and how easily she could hurt me, and that was actually the first time she injured me. But one day, she growled at me a bit when I asked her to get off the couch, I was a little scared but that went away. So I stepped towards her and she swiped her paw at me, with her claws showing. She didn't touch me, she was warning me. That night, when she was going in her cage, she was defying me, and I actually had to lure her in with raw steak, and normally she would go in without a problem.

The next day after the cage incident, the wild life rescue people I use to work for, came to take her away because of the fact they knew my money would run out, and I wouldn't be able to take care of her, and they tried to bribe me by offering my job back if I did so. I told them no, and that they won't take her. They tried to barge their way in, I was yelling in anger and sadness of not wanting them to take her away. Sasha could hear everything, she thought they were trying to hurt me. The held me back, and tried to tranquilize her. They couldn't get her, I got free and ran straight in the cage with her. That was actually a bad idea, she was so angry at the moment she didn't think who I was and thought I was one of them and attacked me. She didn't kill me, but I was losing blood. They couldn't get in the cage because of Sasha, and I was on my knees holding the wound, and I was telling them 'Just help me, she won't hurt you, you're just scaring her.' She got out of the cage and lunged at the people, and I was still in the mind frame of her being a good creature. I think they managed to tranquilize her, and I collapsed on the floor of the cage, and I died before they could hep me. My soul was bound to the cage, leaving me sad and worried for Sasha. Wanting her back, and I turned into a hollow, a panther hollow to be correct.

* * *

**A/N: I hope my readers like this one, and thankfully it's alot longer than the others. Which I'm happy about, and if anybody is wondering wehere I got the idea of him being from France from. Is because of his last name, it seems like it could be French to me. If it is not to you, or is not at all, I'm sorry lol But as I said in the begining of the first chapter, just replace France with the country you think it would be. The next one will be Ulquiorra Schiffer**


	4. Ulquiorra Schiffer

**A/N: Sinced most of you said that I need to break up the paragraphs on the last one, and for now on. I did, and I also fixed Grimmjow's story a bit because I realised there were a few typos and some little mistakes. And as a heads up for this stor, I really don't think I did much of a good job.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and I am from Germany. Growing up, I was quiet child, and even a little dark at times. I always read the work of Edgar Allen Poe, I for some reason loved the dark stories he wrote. When I went to school, people avoided me like the plague, which I'm grateful for. I didn't need any of those worthless piece of trash talking to me, they'd only get in my way and distract me from my work. When someone would try and talk to me, I'd scare them away by saying some dark line out of nowhere that I'd make up on the spot. I never wanted anyone's attention, especially my parents. They always forced me to go to church with them, and I never liked to. It was full of happy religious people, that would shove beliefs down your throat. I thankfully was banned from going to church because I muttered something dark, so they called me a devil worshiper and kicked me out, and allowed only my parents to go. Besides, nobody really understood what I liked, so to hell with them all.

As I grew up I kept that same dead pan stare on my face, and the aura that told people to leave me alone and feel uncomfortable around me to where they wouldn't want to talk to me. I guess you could say it was a lonely life, and it was, but I kind of enjoyed not being bothered by anyone. I always got alone time...But I did seem to take a liking to bats, there's just something about them that interests me a little. Like the fact they use their sonic waves to get around and hunt for food, and survive off of eating nothing but bugs and drinking the blood of an animals. Every night I would go outside and look at bats, and watch them fly around. Sometimes, I'd have a squirt bottle with me, and spray it in the air to see them fly by, catching the water in their mouths (A/N: That does actually work, my grandpa use to do that sometimes). It was one of my little enjoyments in life, along with taking moonlit strolls around in the park. Which was where I saw the bats..But one night after seeing the bats, I decided to keep walking around. And I came upon a gothic circus, and walked into the tent and sat in the crowd. Watching them in amazement, and how creepy everything was. And for once, his let that aura of, go the hell away from me, disappear. He was quite taken by the performers, they did such dangerous and weird stuff. One of them walked on their hands across a rope that was high in the air, and the acrobatic stunts were still that of a normal circus, but the flashy performances were different. It was dark and sinister, and hard to describe what exactly they were doing. But sometimes they would be swinging around a scythe, literally around the an audience member they'd chose at random, and wouldn't miss a beat. They made the person think they were going to die or get cut up..All on purpose, but the person never got a scratch on them.

Then they decided to pick an audience member to do a stunt with them, they were going to have the person bungee jump deathly close to a bed of knives with one of the performers, and they ended up picking me. I walked down there, keeping a look on my face that showed I wasn't even scared. They were impressed at how unemotional and unfrightened I looked. But I was truly scared, I just never showed it. So they tied the rope around me and the performer, and we climbed up the 30 foot ladder. I looked down for a moment, and unfortunately before they gave the signal, I jumped off the board like a diver. Apparently, the performer that was suppose to go with me was looking scared at the time, thinking I would die. But I fell, and fell and fell, and my face was only 2 inches away from the knives. I sprung right back up, and I accidentally, and somewhat on purpose did a little move as I sprung back up. After the little stunt show, the performers were quite impressed, and I just sat back down in my seat and watched the rest. After the show ended, I was stopped by the ring master as I tried to leave. He wanted me to join his circus because he was impressed by my stunt, and I said yes. I actually thought I might be able to meet people who understand me, and won't judge me.

I went there everyday to practice on my act, and I managed to pull off a few tricks, and the ring master had an idea for an opening act. It was hang gliding, and I know that sounds like nothing. But he thought it could be one of the opening performances, when introducing everybody. So he wanted me to glide around close to people, as if I would run into them, his idea was basically trying to scare people. But that was what this circus is all about, scaring people and messing with the squeamish. And I also forgot to mention though..They wanted to give me a theme, and when they said a that it has to be a flying creature, I immediately told them bat. So I was put in a rather strange outfit, it did not look like some super hero costume, or animal like at all. They painted my body and face white, and put green lines on the bottom of my eyes to make them look like tears, and used mascara on my eyes to give me more of a dull, creepy look (So basically, what he looks like in his picture). I honestly didn't think it was that bad, and that the makeup suited me very well. And I had to attach a black painted glider to my back, with my arms full stuck out, so I would glide like a bat, and the suit was a bit different, it wasn't some tight crotch suit, it just looked like I had the legs of a bat. Then when I did my opening performance, I was introduced as the bat clown. I hated the name, but I really didn't care, I was actually having fun. I felt like I was an actual bat, gliding around. I didn't smile though, and I kept getting dangerously close to the audience, just as the ring master suggested, and I spiraled down to the ground elegantly, and landed on my feet.

I was getting along with the other performers quite well, I even talked to them a bit. But as I was getting very popular, because of my opening performance, and my other acts with the bungee jumping tricks, and even being in some of the other acts with the other performers. Unfortunately, the other performers were getting very jealous, and shunned me. I was a little hurt, but I never let it show. But I didn't care, they're just people..Who hated me...I tried to ignore it, and the next day I was a little off with the opening performance. I'm usually dead on, and I tripped on my landing after a few steps. Then later on in the show, I got to be part of the acrobatics act, swinging from swing to swing, being caught in mid air. I was indeed a little nervous for some reason, everything was going fine for a little white, but when the person I was performing with caught me, with a perfectly fine grip, 'slipped' and my hands went right through. I fell down into the net, and unfortunately the person that tied it, didn't do much of a good job this time because they were tired when they set it up. I fell straight to the ground, and broke my neck..So I died instantly..But that performer actually didn't mean to kill me, just have me harmlessly fall into the safety net. But one thing I hate to admit..I hated the loneliness that I created, and the fact the other performers shunned me. So I died alone, but I never wanted to leave the tent. It was the only place I felt good. When I was a soul, I somehow had on my normal clothes, but still had the make-up on. But after I turned into a hollow, I feasted on the souls of the audience, and the performers. The person that killed me was the last one I ate.

* * *

** I hope you at least kind of liked this story, and his last name Schiffer (Not Cifer like most people tend to make a mistake on) to me seems German. And I wasn't actuallty planning on doing Nel's story. But the next esdpada, and the final one will be Stark Coyote! But instead of doing it in the writing style I have been doing, I'm going to write Stark's stor, in more of a story format. So other characters wil be talking..And if you have seen pictures of his release form, it should be obvious where he's going to be from XD..So for now, yippee kiyay, I'm going to start writing his story lol**


	5. Stark Coyote

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it took quite a while to write all of this up, and as a warning. It has a good amount of fluff, so I tried to work in a little bit of funny commentary.**

* * *

This story is about Stark Coyote, when he was alive, but this is actually not going to focus on as he was growing up. More about the life he had during the year he died, but lets just get right into this story set in the wild west, in the days of cowboys and saloons.

Stark Coyote..The Sheriff of the town, was sitting in his chair, lounged back and asleep, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. But his nap was soon interupted by someone walking in, and it was interrupted by none of ther than Miss Ann. Known as the most beautiful girl in town, and the star show girl. But nobody ever actually dared to touch her, they all knew she wanted the sheriff..She gave him a bit of a smack to the head to wake him up, and it worked, "Wake up, your as lazy as a possum." He groaned as he rubbed his head, "Don't wake me up unless it's important" he said in an irritated voice. "Well it's important to me..I just wanted to invite you to my show tonight is all. Yes it's free of charge, but I was going to pay for all your drinks. But since you're gonna act that way, you can forget it" she said as she tuned and started to walk out. His jaw was wide opeend in surprise, upset that he won't get free drinks. "I'm sorry okay..Can I still be your special guest?" He begged. Miss Ann smirked, but never turned around "You're only apologizing because you want free drinks" she said in a fake irritated tone, just loving to mess with him. He gave a sigh of defeat "Okay..You're right on most part, but I would indeed love to go and see you" he said in an honest and sincere tone. She turned her head and looked at him with a kind smile "Good, you know the time, and the place, Sheriff Coyote." He sighed a bit "As I always tell you, don't call me Sheriff Coyote, it's bad luck." She gave him a curious look "Then what is your last name? If you tell me, I won't call you that" she said in a normal tone. "I'm not gonna tell my last name" he said with a confident smile. "Then I'll continue callin you Sheriff Coyote. He smiled happily, and went back to sleep.

Later that night he went to the saloon to watch the her performance, and he sat dwon at the bar and the bar tender smiled at him "Well hello Sheriff..I haven't seen you here in while, been sleepin?" he smiled "Yep..Plenty of it" he said and gave a yawn. "I don't get it..You sleep so god dam much, and yet you stay fit, and I just get fatter" he said as he was cleaning a mug "..Oh and Miss Ann wanted me to give you a message. It was, 'I'm only paying for 3 of your drinks yuh lazy bum, and I want you to sit up front'..Exact words, so be happy" he smiled. He blinked in surprise "Nice..I'll have a drink right now." The bartender handed him a drink. Stark moved up to the front, closer to the stage, and after a little bit the show started. She gave quite a perfomance, and sometime near the end. She managed to give Stark a kiss before walking off back stage to where he couldn't follow, or return the return. He stood there in a bit of shock, but dam did he enjoy it, and that was the first kiss they ever had with eachother. They weren't even a couple. But after the show girls left, Stark waited for Miss Ann, he was dam happy to see her after that. But still had to ask her soemthing, and when she came out he immediately went straight to her to ask his question, "Hello Miss Ann..I must ask, as to why you did kiss me?..Not that I didn't enjoy it, or minded." She gave him a bit of an irritated look "..Are you that stupid Sheriff? Think about it, I always visit you, I'm always talkin to you, and pretty much wanting to be around you. And yet you haven't noticed." She was irritated, and walked off while he stood there, trying to piece it together in his lazy mind. It hit him after a few minutes, but she was already gone.

The next day, she didn't come into his office, and he was actually awake this time. But he pretty much felt the same way about her too. He also like her..Not enough there for love between them yet. But he wasn't just going to go back to sleep, he decided to leave his office and head to where she was. He knocked on the door of her room, "Who is it?" she asked. He cleared his throat "..It's me, I just wan-" he was cut off. "Go away, I don't want to talk to you." Miss Ann was irritated, but he didn't let that effect him, he's to persistant..Like a coyote, "I'm sorry" he blurted. She was surprised, "Tell me exactly what your apologizing for, so I know you actually mean it and your not trying to get out of trouble." He sighed, "I'm sorry for being stupid, it should have been obvious as to why..And I do feel the same way." She stood up and walked to the door and opened it, "I don't see how you didn't get it..It must have be from all your sleepin, it's makin your brain slow and as lazy as you...But your still sweet" she smiled and gave him a kiss. Lets just say, things happened after that, and they should be left alone with the door closed, and he was spending pretty much the rest of that whole day with her..Good thing it's a quiet town and nothing really happens that often, because someone could rob the bank and get away with it right now.

The next day when she was visiting him at the office a question popped up in her head. "I have to know something." Stark looked at her curiously "And what would that be? And I'm not telling my last name." She pouted a bit at the last part, but shrugged it off. "I wasn't gonna ask about your name, I'm wondering why you think being called Sheriff Coyote is bad luck." He thought for a second, "It's simple..Coyote's are bad animals, and their bad luck for people. So calling me Sheriff Coyote will bring bad luck. Any other questions?" She shook her head, but he had a thought "..Here's a question for you..Why does everybody call me Sheriff Coyote?" She smirked a bit, "Well there are two reasons, one is because of most of us women here in town. Your like a dog, an adorable but horny dog, and one time you howled at one of the ladies. You were drunk at the time, but that's not gonna stop jokes, so we started associating you with a dog. But the animal coyote came from the rest of everybody. You are sneaky, cunning, and when you want to, you think like one when it comes to your prey, I guess like a fox or even a coyote. And when you howled at the show girl, the girls started going with coyote and it spread. Thus, Sheriff Coyote..Anymore questions?" She asked with an amused, and sly smile. He pouted, but shook his head. (A/N: I thought I would include this paragraph to answer those two questions which probably came up in your mind)

Miss Ann continued to perform her shows, but the other part that normally comes with the job stopped, and her boss was more than happy to let her still perform, but she ended up living with Stark in his nice home. They continued dating and screwing..Once in a while in the office in a spot where nobody could see them, just for a bit of a thrill. After a good amount of weeks, or even a month and a half, Stark was in love with her. But he hadn't told her yet, and that day he was planning on it, along with a proposal if she did too. He was busy as can be that day, a fight happened at the saloon and the bartender wasn't able to scare them away like he normally could. He had to go and break up the fight and put them in jail. Then someone who rode into town tried and rob the bank, and Stark shot him, and the guy died. So he had to go burry the body out in the desert. Long day, he had time to tell Miss Ann, who walked in right on time for him to tell her. "Why hello Miss Ann..There's something I want to tell you" he said with a charming smile. She smiled happily, but also had a bit of a worried look on her face "And I have something to tell you to, but you got first." He nodded "Okay then" he said, and he was about to talk until a wealthy looking man walked in "Excuse me, are you the Sheriff?" He sighed in irritation, nothing today was going how he planned, everyday he sat and relaxed, but now he had a busy schedule. "Can it wait? I'm trying to do something important." The man looked at him in surprise "I'm sorry..I guess I'll wait right here" he said as he sat down in a chair, watching what was probably going to happen between them, waiting patiently. Stark couldn't say a dam thing, with that guy right there, he wanted to be alone "Sorry Miss Ann, but I can't say what I want to say with him here." She sighed, "I understand..I'll tell you later" she said and nodded a goodbye and left.

Then all the sudden you could here horses screaming, as if someone was trying to handle them. The man stood up out of fright "Oh no..That sounds like my horses, they're attached to my wagon. Someone's probably trying to steal it..It has mostly all of my money in there!" he said as he ran outside with Stark. And indeed, two people were trying to steal the wagon, and they rode off with it. Stark quickly ran to his horse and jumped on and quickly rode after them. He shot at them, he shot one of them in the arm. After a few minutes of the stereotypical thing you could think of happening while he's trying to catch up to them, he managed to get on the wagon and knock them off. Successfully he managed to stop the horses, and turn around and head back to town, and managed to tie up the thieves along the way, and locked them up and he approached the man, "I got your wagon back, so mind tellin me why your carrying all of that with you?" The man sighed, "I am Mr. Wellsworth, I was riding through here so I could get to a bank that's right by the mountains, It's a much safer bank, and I was almost robbed before. Thankfully I managed to lose them, so when I got here I thought I could ask you, the sheriff, to accompany me for protection to the town. It's only a week long trip there, and I plan on living there, so you can take one of my horses when we get there as payment, and as a way for you get back." After a few minutes of begging, Stark agreed to go with, and unfortunately when they left. The thieves from earlier somehow got out.

(I just realized how long this is, so I'm speeding it up, sorry) Stark told Miss Ann about how he's going to be gone for two week, and he was about to tell her, but Mr. Wellswroth interrupted them..Again, and they went on their way, on the way there they ran into the thieves again. They were in a forest path at the moment, so they were lucky enough to have something to hid behind. It was quite a shoot out, Stark was using his pistol, and Mr. Wellsworth was using a shot gun..They managed to kill one of them, but the other man got away severely injured. And Stark got a bullet to his right arm, and he's right handed, so that's going to be a problem. After that, they made it to the town just fine, where Stark got his injury treated, but his arm had to remain in a sort of cast. The thing your arm has to rest on, that's strapped to your shoulder. Besides, his arm was in alot of pain to move. And a deal was a deal, he took one of the horses from Mr. Wellsworth and rode back towards town. When he was in the forest the thief from before showed himself once again, wanting revenge for his partner they killed. There was a shoot out, Stark's aim was real off because he had to shoot with his left hand. Stark killed the guy, but wit was shot in the leg and side. The horse had ran off, so he was forced to walk the rest of the day, his only drive was to get to town to tell Miss Ann that he loved her. On his way in through the forest he was attacked by wolfs, life just didn't want him to get there. He only had a few bullets in his chamber and used up all of them. Killing one, injuring one, and the last scaring them off. He was badly hurt, but kept on going despite the pain. He found the horse, and got on riding him back to town. He was only lucky enough to stay on the horse, even after he died from blood loss, and the severity of his injuries.

Stark: When I was a soul, I was still next to my body for some reason. And I was still obsessing over not being able tell Miss Ann that I love her, I somehow ended chained to the sheriff building. Screaming for Miss Ann, desperately wanting her to hear me, and I was trying so hard to tell her I loved her. She would silently walk by the place everyday sadly, looking at it. But that stopped when I transformed into a man like wolf hollow (I'm going with a werewolf esk hollow form, because in his release, he has a wolf pack..). I now wish I could have controlled myself, because I attacked the towns people, and even Miss Ann..I had eaten her soul..and the strange thing is. It seemed different, it had an extra thing to it. I still can not figure out what it was, and I still have no idea if she loved me too. As for my last name, I'm still not going to tell, but after I died, I somehow forgot my last name, and only remembered my first name and being called Coyote

Bonus!: Miss Ann during the day he left and arrived dead on the back of the horse:

Miss Ann: I can't wait to see Stark when he's not busy..He needs to know how I feel, and some news, which I hope he will be grateful for. I wanted to tell him that I loved him..And that I'm pregnant with his child. When he arrived, laying back on that horse, I thought he was sleeping, and just chuckled, but I was shocked to find out he was dead. It was so sad, I cried my eyes out, and walked by the Sheriff office everyday, wishing I was able to tell him..

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it,a nd this is the final chapter of this story. And I almost turned this into a two chapter story, so I kind of shorten it up. But I got it to the size of a one-shot, oh and I purposely left out the town name because I couldn't think of a name, and I didn't find it that important. And to the user that was asking me to do a story for Harribel, I was actually thinking about that. But I decided against it because I would have no idea what to do..Same with Nel. I say you should right a past life story of Harribel, you would probably do a better job lol But please review!**


End file.
